Deliberations
by Rambling Drabble
Summary: A series of DN Drabbles: 1) L is the greatest detective in the world, but his powers of deduction never quite surpass those of Kira. Until it matters most. 2) L is forced to reveal himself on Sakura TV by the Second Kira. Possibly more to come in the future. The Drabbles may or may not play off of each other. Thus far, they don't.
1. Satisfaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters within. Death Note was co-created by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata and is their intellectual property. This is merely made for entertainment purposes, shall not be used for financial gain, and falls under the fair use clause of American copyright law and the terms and conditions established by fanfiction dot net.**

 **A/N: This is just a little idea I've always had about an all-around "good" ending to DN. It begins immediately after Higuchi's capture. Also,** **I've never delved into the Death Note fandom before writing this, so I apologize if this seems similar to anything done in the past. I hate un-originality, which is why I have refrained from reading any DN fics until both of these drabbles were written.**

* * *

"Please bring the notebook over to the helicopter," I spoke into the headset.

"Uh… o-okay, Ryuzaki." Mogi stood from the ground with the black notebook in his hand.

A series of hypotheses flashed through my mind as he slowly walked over, nervously glancing back at a spot of seemingly empty air at every other step.

This Notebook is undoubtedly the source of Kira's power – not just of Higuchi's power, but of the former Kiras' powers... of Light and Misa's powers. Even without direct evidence, the reaction of Yagami Senior and Mogi speak to the nature of the notebook. Furthermore, Higuchi is intelligent enough to know that lying would do him no good in this situation. Probably.

Finally, the "monster" seen by those who touch the notebook is likely a Shinigami. Only those who touch the notebook can see it…

In other words, there is a correlation between the supernatural powers of Kira, the human brain (especially eyesight), and physical contact with this notebook.

"Here it is, Ryuzaki."

I examined the dark cover with "Death Note" written in English, then gripped it between my fingertips and directed my gaze accordingly. "It really is a Shinigami… they really do exist," my mouth moved, fairly disconnected from my thoughts.

There is no doubt in my mind that Light Yagami was the first Kira and Misa Amane was the second. All evidence, both deductive and inductive, points to this being the case. There is also little doubt in my mind that Light Yagami and Misa Amane both lost all memories associated with their criminal actions.

Ever since, the two have been instrumental in the Kira case and helpful at every turn. Light's insights are often very similar to the ones I would make and his skillset with computers and acting have allowed us to move this investigation forward at unprecedented speeds. Misa's national popularity and infatuation with Light have augmented this. Finally, and although it may be a selfish thing to say, the company of Light-Kun, though forced, has made these weeks some of the most enjoyable I can recall. The thought had already occurred to me that, even _if_ they were once Kiras, if it were possible to prevent their memories from returning to them, the evil entities known as Kira and the second Kira would die.

"Ryuzaki, come on, let me see it!"

It was not a direct line of thought that guided my right hand to stop his. It was merely intuition, which has not failed me in my recent past.

"Please wait, Light-Kun."

"I want to see it, too!" he insisted, pushing further, but not quite touching the pages.

"I am aware of that." I switched off the speaker on my headset with my left thumb so that only Light could hear me. In the meantime, the I held the notebook in between my index and middle fingers, like a tweezer holds an electric wire.

"Then why are you stopping me?" he asked, no longer pushing, though his fingers remained inches away from the notebook.

"Before you touch it, I have an important set of questions I wish to ask you. Please, hear them before you proceed."

This annoyed Light in a way that I sympathize with – supposedly impossible phenomenon are best observed through one's own eyes – but not to the point where he would disregard my request. "Fine," he said, pulling his hand back, which he soon folded along with his other across his chest.

I am infinitely grateful for the unspoken trust we've built since his loss of memory. "I have a hypothesis I wish to share with you. It is a hypothesis that I believe shall prevent any further deaths at the hands of Kira. It is also a hypothesis for which I have no direct proof, but one that fits with all events that have occurred thus far."

"What is it?" he asked, arms still folded and eyes narrowing.

"Here is my hypothesis: This notebook" I shook the dangling pages with my left hand "affects the human brain. It does so after a mere touch. I base this on the fact that visual information, like the information that I now see a Shinigami and could describe it to you, must be processed by our minds. Do you agree so far?"

His eyes narrowed further. "I'd agree _more_ if you let me see it."

"I apologize, but allowing you to do as you would normally do in this situation could lead to the return of Kira."

"And how did you reach _that_ conclusion?"

"Not a conclusion, Light-Kun. It is merely a guess, but a guess worth entertaining if it means the safety of this world and its people. Would you not agree?"

"Enough stalling, Ryuzaki! If that's your question, the answer is 'yes'. Now let me see it!"

"Please be patient, Light-Kun. I do not like this any more than you do. Now, the questions I will be asking shall be based on two hypotheses. I would like for you to keep both in mind when you answer. The first, I have stated. The second is that Light Yagami was Kira, but has lost all memories associated with his criminal actions."

Light did not like this claim, but did not object, as it was not the first time we've spoken of it, and I believe this is not merely the _second_ time he's thought of it. "Go on."

"It is entirely within the realm of possibility that a mere finger's graze against this notebook could restore the memories of your former status as Kira. What's more, if this memory loss was deliberate, as it could have easily been, this might have been the very moment Kira intended to return – the very same moment that his stand-in was captured."

"I… don't disagree," Light observed neutrally.

"I will now ask my questions. Please answer truthfully and succinctly."

"…Okay," he agreed, having fully considered the thought-experiment.

"Do you wish for Kira to return?"

"No," he answered. I could hear and see the truth in his voice and eyes, as I've been able to do ever since his imprisonment.

"Do you wish to become Kira?"

"No."

"Would you like to continue with this investigation, even if you are unable to see the Shinigami?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to help with other investigations, once the Kira case is resolved?"

"Yes."

"If it is true that Light Yagami was Kira and Misa Amane was the second Kira, but also true that both lost their memories, would it be sufficient for the resolution of this case that their memories never return to them? In other words, would it be safe to say that Kira and the second Kira are 'dead' in such a scenario?"

"…Yes."

"Do you still consider it safe to touch this notebook?"

"…No."

I smiled. "Welcome, Light-Kun, to the side of the good guys."

* * *

 **I'll leave the rest to your imagination. This isn't an overhaul fic; just a drabble, with a few more un-related drabbles to come. In case anyone wants to take this idea and run with it: Higuchi is still alive, Rem might be willing to co-operate with 100% honesty once Ryuzaki guarantees Misa's safety (or she might not), and Ryuk is a dark horse, as always. I don't have time to make a continuation, so please don't ask. Otherwise, any and all reviews, positive or negative, will be appreciated.**


	2. Revelations

**A/N: In all honesty, I should have gone with this second chapter first. Put my "best foot forward", so to speak. Oh well.**

* * *

"We go live in ten minutes."

Four days.

I had four days to imagine a plan to avoid this. Based on the sloppiness of the videos, I had assumed it to be a relatively simple task, and was confident that it would lead to the _real_ Kira's capture.

I had implemented the most promising idea with the help of Light-Kun. I had examined all factors beforehand – the second Kira's likely intelligence, his mental state and probable reaction to the fake stand-down orders, as well as his capacity for independent thought and planning… I had estimated the chances of success at 95%.

Unfortunately, it seems I failed to estimate this new threat properly. Not my first mistake, and certainly not the first time I've miscalculated, but I believe it will be the last. I _hope_ it will be the last.

If there's one consolation, it's that I'm far less concerned about this Kira's ability to see the truth of my identity. While I hold the leaders of the world in no particular esteem – especially those _not_ ruling over what we might call the "free" countries – it would be a stain on my capacities to fail in this final task. It would not do to cause needless suffering.

"Seven minutes."

Perhaps I didn't miscalculate. Perhaps the real Kira managed to contact the fake through supernatural means. I see no reason why that would be impossible, and the nature of the response to Light's 'impersonation' of the real Kira… the way in which the second Kira instantly discerned the truth and answered _without_ harming innocents… did not fit the mental profile I'd built of him. I see every reason to assume that the two have joined forces, though the conclusion will do me no good now.

Or perhaps it will…

"Five minutes."

"Your tea, Ryuzaki."

As I'd requested, Watari placed my tea before me, followed by sugar cubes and a stirring spoon, then retreated behind the Sakura TV studio cameras. Though it may have been a childish request… I did not wish to leave this world without him nearby. He's always been there for me, despite the risks. Though I made sure to emphasize these risks, today more than ever, he insisted that he _remain_ at my side, undisguised and unobscured, in my final hour.

…

I'm glad he is here.

"Three minutes."

I placed a few sugar cubes into the tea, watching as they disturbed the smooth surface of the liquid. I wasted a second to adjust my feet on the soft chair I'd brought from the hotel, then stirred the tea with the tea spoon, quickening the readiness of my final snack.

And I did not doubt that this _would_ be my final snack. I put the probability of the 'success' of this plan at 95%, as I had with the one prior. Who knows, perhaps this second Kira will surprise me again… though I doubt it.

"Two Minutes."

I lifted the cup to my lips, taking a very small sip of the still-hot brew. I had composed the order of my thoughts yesterday, and practiced this morning. Again, I had the help of Light-Kun… in all honesty, the amount of time he's spent helping with the investigation over the past few days has both increased _and_ reduced my suspicions about him. While his precision with everything regarding the Kira case works against him, I _do_ find it hard to believe he could have found time to communicate with the second Kira in the very few hours he left my supervision. While I would never have made his name, identity, or my suspicion of him public in any event, this new line of thought has made me feel less… wrong. About refraining from such life-destroying measures, that is.

"One minute."

I took another small sip.

I… don't want to die. I know it's a cliché to prefer that I continue to exist, but my death will mean the free reign of Kira. None of the gifted orphans are prepared to take the role of L, nor have I found any others who might be up to the task. If it weren't for my suspicions, I would have recommended Light to the position. In fact, I was tempted to suggest the idea to Watari _despite_ my suspicions. Regardless of whether or not he's Kira, he is capable of filling the void that will be left by my death. That it could solidify Kira's supremacy in an unprecedented manner is the only reason I refrained from doing so, as placing Kira in the role of L would be the definition of a stupid move.

"Thirty seconds."

And yet, I wonder if it would be more stupid _not_ to. Watari is not capable of filling that role, and it will take years to find someone that is. Furthermore, Watari is not stupid. He agrees with my logic far more than the members of the task force and is thoroughly familiar with my suspicions. If Light had taken the role of L and it turned out that I'd been correct about him, he might have been emboldened by my death, making a mistake he otherwise would have caught.

"Fifteen seconds."

And yet, Kira would not make such a mistake. Thus, my ultimate reticence.

"Live in five, four, three, two," the cameraman ended with a silent gesture, and a light on the camera blinked red, indicating its functionality.

I picked up the cup of tea, taking a larger sip than before. It made a soft _clink_ as I returned it to the set of china.

"Hello, nations and Kiras of the world." I have never practiced looking into a camera lens, and therefore didn't bother. I let my eyes rest on my tea, as that felt most appropriate. "I am L. I believe this will become evident in the next few minutes."

I took another sip.

"First, I would like to congratulate my opponents for defeating me, though I suppose I should start elsewhere. As evidenced by the aftermath of my initial response to the individual who sent those four tapes to Sakura TV – to this very station – I initially suspected that a new player had made itself known in the battle between Kira and L. I still hold this suspicion, despite the ambiguous response Sakura TV was forced to air yesterday."

All it had said after predicting _hardcore_ criminals' deaths was ' _L or the leaders. Your trick did not fool me. You now have one day left._ '

"Furthermore, I now hold the suspicion that the original Kira and this second Kira have joined forces."

Another sip.

"Indeed, I did not expect the sender of those tapes to be capable of such measured actions, nor did I think him capable of the independent thought necessary to see through my ruse. From this, I have come to the unfortunate conclusion that the supernatural nature of the Kiras has allowed them to supersede my surveillance and corroborate my demise. Thus, the congratulations."

I finished my tea and moved on to the sugar cubes, popping one in my mouth.

"If it is the case that the two of you have joined forces, then I have no doubt the leaders of the world will be spared. If that is not the case, then I commend the second Kira on surpassing my expectations, and hope this broadcast will be sufficient to convince you. If this has all been the work of the very first Kira from the start, an event which I find highly unlikely, then know that you have both far exceeded and fallen drastically short of my estimations. Also, should this final point be the case, know that I fear for the world in a way that I would not have otherwise."

I ate another sugar cube. Then… felt a strange impulse come over me…

* * *

 _L Lawliet, Heart Attack, 6:15 PM._

 _Dies after relinquishing his role to the most suitable successor available to him. He does this in such a way that he believes will only reveal the successor's identity to those closest to him and not arouse suspicion in the others that hear this message. He suffers a heart attack immediately after he is relatively certain the message is understood._

* * *

 **Ending 1:**

…And I relented to the impulse.

"Finally, I would like to provide a warning to Kira and his newest companion. My death will result in a significant destabilization of certain power structures." My other two identities notwithstanding. "If you indeed care about the direction this world takes, as I believe the first Kira does, I would recommend that you allow me to reduce this destabilization. As such," I glanced at Watari, "it is my wish that the role of L be filled by a worthy successor. Should one be found… ready to guide the leaders of this world, like a shining _light_ house… I ask that the three of you resume your battle at such a time. If not, have the second Kira say so."

Watari gave a near-imperceptible nod.

I looked directly into the camera. "That is all."

 ** _OoOoOoOo – The human whose name is written in this note shall die. – OoOoOoO_**

I smiled in satisfaction at my handiwork. "It's always best to let my opponent's intelligence work in my favor. Thank you, Misa, for revealing his name. I couldn't have done it without your eyes."

" _Anything_ for you, Light!"

My smile had nothing to do with the "loving" embrace with the tool between my arms. Now that everything's in place, I'll be unmatched as the God of this new world.

* * *

 **Ending 2:**

…But I ignored the impulse. Every fiber of my being had already decided against that course of action. If even a fraction of me _hadn't_ , I would have informed Watari of the idea, no matter my decision in the end.

"That is all."

 ** _OoOoOoOo – The human whose name is written in this note shall die. – OoOoOoO_**

I shrugged. "It was worth a shot. Thank you, Misa, for revealing his name. I couldn't have done it without your eyes."

" _Anything_ for you, Light!"

My smile had nothing to do with the "loving" embrace with the tool between my arms. Now that almost everything's in place, I'll be unmatched as the God of this new world.

* * *

 **Ending 3:**

…And I relented to the impulse.

"Finally, I would like to provide a warning to Kira and his newest companion. My death will result in a significant destabilization of certain power structures." My other two identities notwithstanding. "If you indeed care about the direction this world takes, as I believe the first Kira does, I recommend that you allow me to reduce this destabilization. As such," I glanced at Watari, "though my end may draw _near_ , I am not at all _mellow_ about it. _Both_ my insight and my action have brought me this far. _Both_ are required to bring stability to the world. Without _both_ , I never would have come so close to defeating Kira."

Watari gave a near-imperceptible nod.

I looked directly into the camera. "That is all."

 ** _OoOoOoOo – The human whose name is written in this note shall die. – OoOoOoO_**

"…That was strange…"


End file.
